


Amsterdam

by Arwen88



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Spock è in vacanza ad Amsterdam su consiglio della madre quando si scontra con un ragazzo biondo e quello cadendo a terra perde la memoria.





	Amsterdam

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il CowT di LDF.

Spock aveva dato retta a sua madre quando Amanda gli aveva detto che era uno spreco passare tutto il tempo all'accademia, anche quando c'erano le vacanze, e che avrebbe dovuto viaggiare ed esplorare la Terra ora che ne aveva la possibilità.  
Spock poteva capire il senso dietro a quel suggerimento, visto che fino a quel momento aveva visto soltanto Vulcan, e in fondo la Terra era il pianeta di natale ed era giusto lui ne sapesse di più.  
Come diceva Amanda, non tutto poteva essere visto attraverso i libri.  
Aveva approfittato delle vacanze estive e aveva scelto una settimana che gli consentisse di non perdere troppo tempo da dedicare allo studio per gli esami e aveva pianificato il viaggio fin nei minimi dettagli.  
Amsterdam era esteticamente piacevole quanto gli holo facevano intuire e Spock aveva deciso di camminare per la città per esplorare seguendo la sua guida per turisti, fermandosi di tanto in tanto a controllare i negozietti aperti sulle vie principali alla ricerca di qualcosa da spedire a sua madre per dimostrare che aveva seguito il suo consiglio e aveva lasciato San Francisco.  
Aveva appena lasciato il negozietto con la sua tracolla in spalla e il pensierino per sua madre al sicuro dentro di essa quando sentì dal vicolo dietro l'angolo qualcuno gridare di fermarsi.  
Spock si voltò in direzione del vicolo, perplesso e incuriosito, chiedendosi cosa succedesse, ma fece in tempo a fare giusto un passo verso l'imboccatura del vicolo che qualcuno ne sfrecciò fuori mancandolo per pochi centimetri.  
La persona che gli stava correndo dietro non fu tanto fortunata e andò a sbattere dritto contro Spock.  
Ora, se Spock fosse stato umano, entrambi sarebbero forse stati sbalzati indietro di qualche passo, o sarebbero finiti a terra, ma essendo lui più pesante e forte dei normali esseri umani divenne l'equivalente di un muro contro cui andare a sbattere.  
Spock sgranò gli occhi, colto di sorpresa, e non fece in tempo suo malgrado ad afferrare le braccia del ragazzo biondo con cui si era scontrato, guardando sconvolto quello rimbalzare indietro e cadere con un gran fracasso contro la bancarella all'esterno del negozio. Spock si affrettò ad avvicinarsi al giovane, preoccupato, e cercò di convincere i curiosi che subito si affollarono attorno a loro a lasciare un po' di spazio per lasciar respirare l'umano nonostante fosse chiaro che quello era privo di conoscenza.  
Spock non aveva idea di chi fosse la persona in questione, né sembrarono averne le autorità del servizio di emergenza quando arrivarono pochi minuti dopo sul posto per raccogliere il giovane ancora privo di coscienza e portarlo all'ospedale. Spock decise di seguirli, convinto fosse la cosa più opportuna visto che in qualche modo era colpa sua ciò che era successo. Avrebbe se non altro voluto chiedere scusa di persona quando quello si fosse ripreso.

Spock rimase seduto composto nella sala d'aspetto dell'ospedale, studiando dal suo padd già che aveva il tempo di restare seduto per un po', ma lo abbassò a notare un dottore approcciarlo. Spock non era ancora molto bravo a capire le emozioni che gli umani esprimevano, ma aveva visto quella ruga al centro della fronte in sua madre abbastanza volte da capire che non tutto andava bene. Si alzò in piedi e istintivamente si mise in posizione di riposo come gli avevano insegnato in accademia.  
"Lei conosce il paziente che è stato portato qui in ospedale?" Chiese il dottore, controllando la propria cartella. "Signor Spock?"  
"Affermativo, sono io. Ma non conosco il paziente. Ero presente quando è successo l'incidente però: il giovane stava correndo nell'uscire da un vicolo e si è sbattuto contro di me, cadendo su una bancarella e da lì a terra."  
Il dottore strinse le labbra e annuì, tornando a guardarlo. "Perciò non ha idea della sua identità?"  
"No." Ammise. "Il paziente non vuole fornire le proprie generalità?"  
"No. No, non è quello." Il dottore scosse la testa. "Ma non ha nessun documento su di sé da cui possiamo risalire ad essa senza il suo aiuto."  
Improvvisamente la situazione fu chiara a Spock e non riuscì ad impedirsi di mostrare appena la sua sorpresa nel capire che chiunque esso fosse aveva perso la memoria.  
"Quando ci siamo scontrati stava rincorrendo qualcuno che aveva gridato doveva essere fermato. Possibile che sia stato vittima di un furto?"  
"Possibile." Annuì il dottore. "Una situazione molto sfortunata." Strinse le labbra.

Spock non era ben sicuro di come il dottore fosse arrivato ad una decisione simile ma fece come quello gli aveva richiesto e bussò piano alla porta della stanza in cui era ricoverato il paziente, sperando sotto sotto che il medico avesse ragione a pensare che magari a vederlo quello avrebbe potuto ricordare qualcosa.  
Non gli sembrava possibile visto che a malapena si erano incontrati, figurarsi essere una figura nota ad egli.  
"Avanti?"  
Spock entrò nella stanza e si fermò ai piedi del letto, per la prima volta da che era successo l'incidente prendendosi il tempo di osservare il giovane in viso.  
Il ragazzo non poteva essere molto più giovane di lui, sotto la fasciatura attorno alla testa capelli biondi e occhi azzurri.  
"Ci conosciamo?" Chiese il paziente, osservandolo con una nota di confusione.  
"No." Ammise. "Sono la persona contro cui ti sei scontrato oggi. Il dottore spera che possa aiutarti a farti tornare la memoria."  
Quello lo osservò per qualche momento prima di alzare lentamente le spalle. "Nessun ricordo che compaia all'improvviso o niente di simile."  
Spock annuì appena, chiedendosi se non ci fosse qualche metodo più scientifico per capire chi fosse il ragazzo in questione.  
"Non ricordi nulla? Nemmeno del tuo passato?"  
Quello lasciò scivolare lo sguardo altrove, cercando di fare mente locale, e aggrottò la fronte.  
"Ricordo una fattoria? E della neve..." Mormorò piano, grattandosi il naso. "Una scritta?" Alzò le sopracciglia. "Ma non ho idea di a cosa appartenesse." Ammise.  
"Potrebbe essere utile." Spock annuì appena, pronto a inserire la parola nel suo padd e cercare di scoprire se li potesse ricollegare a qualche luogo.  
"Riverside."  
Spock si bloccò per un momento, sollevando lo sguardo sul giovane nel letto davanti a sé. Aveva un'idea abbastanza esatta di dove fosse Riverside, a meno che non si trattasse di un nome comune a più di una città, così come sapeva cosa ci fosse di degno di nota laggiù.  
"Riverside? Altro?"  
Il ragazzo strinse le labbra e scrollò le spalle, chiaramente sforzandosi ma senza molti risultati.  
Spock annuì lentamente e provò a selezionare nella sua ricerca immagini di segnali riportanti il nome Riverside, quando il ragazzo alzò un dito.  
"Ho voglia di caramelle, se è degno di nota."  
Spock alzò lo sguardo su di lui e sollevò un sopracciglio. "Non credo lo sia."  
"Peccato." Mormorò il giovane. "O cioccolato. Tu ne hai?"  
"I vulcaniani non mangiano zuccheri raffinati." Lo informò Spock con voce piatta, tornando a concentrarsi sulla ricerca.  
"Oh, sei vulcaniano?" Chiese con interesse il ragazzo, sbuffando un sorriso e alzando una mano nel ta'al. "Dif-tor heh smusma." Recitò con una dizione perfetta, anche se un secondo dopo il sorriso gli scivolò dalle labbra e osservò esterefatto la propria mano come se lui stesso non capisse che avesse fatto.  
Spock restò fermo davanti a lui, intuendo improvvisamente il senso dell'espressione "restare di sasso", e guardò praticamente sconvolto il giovane che apparentemente non era capace di ricordarsi il proprio nome ma sapeva non solo quale fosse il saluto più appropriato da rivolgere ad un vulcaniano, ma lo sapeva anche pronunciare perfettamente. Spock era abbastanza sicuro che non fosse qualcosa che insegnavano nelle scuole qualsiasi sulla Terra, molti dei suoi compagni di corso all'accademia avevano difficoltà persino nel corso di vulcaniano ad usare l'accentazione giusta.  
"Conosci il vulcaniano?" Chiese lentamente.  
"Ah, non lo so." Il paziente mormorò senza sollevare lo sguardo, tenendosi con la sinistra la mano destra che ancora teneva ferma nel ta'al.  
Spock strinse le labbra. "Direi di sì."  
"Per il saluto?" Chiese quello, finalmente sollevando ancora lo sguardo su di lui, perplesso.  
"Il saluto, e il fatto che stiamo parlando in vulcaniano." Lo informò con un sopracciglio alzato e il ragazzo sgranò gli occhi a rendersi conto che in effetti avevano cambiato lingua dallo standard con cui avevano comunicato fino ad un momento prima.  
"Sono un vulcaniano?" Chiese il paziente portando le mani alle proprie orecchie, cercando di sentire se avesse delle piccole punte in cima ad esse, e Spock sentì come mai prima di allora il desiderio di sospirare profondamente.  
"No, credo tu sia umano."  
"Oh."  
"Penso sia meglio che io contatti il mio supervisore all'accademia."  
"Che accademia?"  
"L'accademia della Starfleet a San Francisco." Spock spiegò con calma, iniziando subito a scrivere una mail al professore.  
"Mai sentita." Scrollò le spalle il giovane e Spock evitò di commentare che però aveva sentito apparentemente del luogo in cui risiedeva il cantiere navale in cui era in costruzione l'ultima nave della flotta.  
In attesa che Pike rispondesse Spock prese posto accanto all'umano, provando ad accennare a vari argomenti nella speranza di riuscire a scoprire di più della sua identità. I dottori avevano detto che avrebbe probabilmente riacquisito presto la memoria, ma Spock non era molto soddisfatto della loro approssimazione e si chiedeva quanto presto sarebbe stato "presto".  
Lentamente scoprì che l'umano era capace di parlare non solo vulcaniano, ma andoriano e inglese, e Spock fu alquanto dispiaciuto di non conoscere personalmente altre lingue da potergli sottoporre per capire quanto acculturato fosse l'altro. Invece scoprì presto che la matematica sembrava essere ancora tutta in quel cervello e presto si lanciarono in una conversazione sugli algoritmi necessari a calcolare la navigazione di una nave spaziale che pochi che non si fossero interessati dell'argomento avrebbero potuto sostenere.  
Più passava il tempo e più Spock era affascinato dal giovane che aveva di fronte. Raramente era riuscito a sentirsi così a suo agio con i suoi compagni da provare a prolungare una conversazione con loro, ma con quel giovane che aveva perso la memoria tutto sembrava venir facile. Era come se avesse incontrato qualcuno che avrebbe potuto giurare avesse conosciuto da anni e non solo quel giorno, poche ore prima. Quando il suo padd lo distrasse dal paziente Spock quasi fu sul punto di metterlo via, accorgendosi solo allora di averlo tenuto sulle ginocchia, ma il nome "Pike" sul display gli ricordò improvvisamente della mail che aveva mandato e si sentì un filo in colpa al pensiero di essersi dimenticato della necessità di scoprire esattamente l'identità del giovane.  
"Pike dice che c'è la possibilità tu sia un cadetto in visita ad Amsterdam proprio come me, che ben otto cadetti avevano detto che sarebbero venuti qui in vacanza prima di lasciare il campus." Lo informò.  
"Non penso di essere un cadetto." Considerò dubbioso l'altro, cercando di sbirciare il padd da oltre il bordo del materasso.  
Spock scrollò lentamente le foto mandategli dal professore, cercando di trovarne una che assomigliasse al ragazzo che aveva davanti, ma dovette infine scrivere che non si trattava di nessuno di essi.  
"Pike chiede se posso mandargli una tua foto, in modo che possano cercarla nel database."  
Il ragazzo si strinse nelle labbra. "Per me okay. Ma non credo di essere un cadetto." Ripeté, anche se rimase fermo a lasciare che Spock lo fotografasse e mandasse l'immagine al capitano. Controllò che risultasse ricevuta prima di sollevare lo sguardo ancora una volta sul giovane, ma aveva appena aperto bocca per tornare a parlargli che il padd iniziò a suonare e Spock alzò le sopracciglia per la chiara fretta di Pike di parlargli.  
"Capitano." Salutò l'uomo che lo guardava preoccupato attraverso il piccolo schermo.  
"Spock, dimmi che sei ancora con lui."  
"Affermativo. Anche se "lui" non ha ancora riacquisito la memoria." Lo informò con calma, inclinando appena la testa a vedere Pike strofinarsi la fronte e sospirare profondamente.  
"Non lo troveremo certo negli archivi perché non è un cadetto. Ma è una fortuna che sia stato tu a ritrovarlo e non qualcun altro."  
"Sapete di chi si tratta, signore?"  
Pike annuì. "Jim. È Jim Kirk."  
"Non mi dice nulla." Jim alzò le spalle, ma Spock aveva idea che Pike fosse troppo sicuro di quel che diceva perché si trattasse di un errore.  
"Kirk?"  
"Il figlio del defunto George Kirk, il bambino della Kelvin."  
"Quello mi dice qualcosa." Ammise Jim alzando un dito. "Kelvin dico."  
Spock passò lo sguardo da lui a Pike. "Come è possibile che conosca il vulcaniano, l'andoriano e i sistemi di navigazione interstellari se non è un cadetto."  
Pike sbuffò e scosse la testa. "Perché è un dannato genio, che fa i test per controllare se riesce a superarli ma poi rifiuta di entrare in Starfleet anche se andiamo a bussare alla sua porta."  
"Perché fare una cosa simile?" Chiese Jim a bassa voce, ma Spock poteva invece capire perfettamente quel comportamento, avendo anche lui a suo tempo fatto il test per entrare in Starfleet nonostante ancora non fosse certo che sarebbe stata l'idea migliore per la sua vita.  
"Ci possono essere varie ragioni, Jim." Mormorò Spock, e alzò un sopracciglio quando Jim gli sorrise.  
"Mi piace quando mi chiami così." Mormorò, e Spock sentì uno strano calore risalire sul suo viso.  
"Spock, posso chiederti di restare con lui finché non si riprende o finché non arrivo lì?"  
"Certo. Venite qui?"  
"Sarà meglio, sua madre mi ucciderebbe se sapesse che ho lasciato solo suo figlio con un amnesia dall'altra parte del mondo." Sospirò Pike iniziando ad alzarsi da davanti al computer e radunare le sue cose.  
"Ma io voglio andarmene da qui." Protestò piano Jim.  
"Ci sarebbero problemi se lasciassimo l'ospedale? Il mio comunicatore sarà raggiungibile perché sappia come trovarci." Aggiunse Spock, non molto sicuro nemmeno lui del perché volesse accontentare Jim nel suo desiderio di andarsene quando sarebbe stato più sensibile restare dove l'avrebbero potuto monitorare. Anche vero che i dottori avevano detto di non poter fare molto altro per lui. Per non parlare di come il sorriso che gli rivolse Jim si valesse da solo il disturbo di accompagnarlo fuori da lì.

"Così mi chiamo Jim." Considerò con calma Jim, poggiando i gomiti sul parapetto del ponte che passava su uno dei tanti canali, osservando l'acqua sotto di loro e il riflesso dei palazzi colorati.  
"Io sono Spock." Mormorò Spock, rendendosi conto solo allora di non essersi mai presentato.  
Jim gli rivolse un sorriso. "Piacere, Spock."  
Spock gli rivolse un piccolo cenno con la testa, stando fermo accanto a lui con le mani dietro la schiena.  
"Vorresti entrare in Starfleet?" Mormorò piano, guardando anche lui i palazzi quando Jim gli lanciò un altro sguardo.  
"Perché dovrei? Se è vero che mio padre è morto così... Non voglio vivere nell'ombra di un eroe."  
Spock annuì lentamente, potendo capire il suo punto di vista.  
"Potresti scoprire di poter essere anche meglio di lui." Mormorò dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, inclinando appena la testa dopo un momento. "A me piacerebbe imbarcarmi insieme ad una persona eccezionale come te." Aggiunse.  
Jim sbuffò un sorriso e si inclinò il tanto da spingere la spalla contro la sua. "Nemmeno mi conosci tanto bene."  
"Dammene la possibilità allora." Mormorò Spock guardandolo negli occhi, e dopo un secondo lasciò che un sorriso increspasse le sue labbra a vedere la sorpresa nello sguardo di Jim trasformarsi in decisione.  
"Potrei." Ammise lentamente.  
Spock annuì, tornando a guardare davanti a sé e sperando ardentemente che Jim non cambiasse idea una volta recuperata la memoria.


End file.
